Green Ribbons
by RagingAuthor
Summary: Brewing storms cause trouble but what happens when Finny finds a small girl in the middle of one? But what power lurks within this tiny girl? Like a green ribbon, truths will be unraveled when an old "friend" appears. Undertaker X OC
1. Sleeping Silhouette

**Warning: the following came out of my sick and twisted mind.**

**Rated M for: nudity, homosexual hinting,****alcohol promotion,**** profanity, sexual content, and anything else I forgot…**

**Do not read if: under the age of 18, extremely religious, weak stomached, faint-of-heart, or if you're just an ass that would vote against gay marriage…**

**(if ****you qualify ****under any of the things above, besides the first one, please leave this page immediately)**

**Ownership: none… I only own the plot.**

**~Dobe**

**-^.^-**

Sebastian pulled back the curtains to Ciel's room, letting in the sight of dark grey clouds rolling in; the young boy rose to the sound of the thunder rumbling. The butler wore the usual black tail coat and black slacks, the shined white buttons done precisely, and not a wrinkle could be found in the outfit. He turned to his master with a cup of tea.

"Time to wake up, Bocchan." Sebastian whispered as he presented the cup to his master. The black-ish-blue haired boy sat up in the covers, rubbing his eyes as he let out a yawn. The young master sniffed, opening his eyes in recognition of the scent.

"Earl Grey this morning, Sebastian?" he mumbled sipping at the tea. Sebastian smirked, nodding at the boy of his correct guess. Ciel directed his unique eyes at his butler, one blue and the other purple with a pentagram surrounded by a circle with diamonds on it.

"Correct as always, Bocchan. Would you like for me to go over the day's schedule now or today's breakfast first?" Sebastian asked as he stood quietly at his master's side. Ciel took a few more sips before he answered.

"Schedule," Ciel answered as he pushed the covers down so he could climb out of the bed to get ready for the day. Letting out another yawn, he stretched then climbed out. Sebastian waited until Ciel was out of his bed before he started to change him. Starting with the long sleep gown pulling it over his head and pulling out another shirt and slid it over the boy's arms. He was buttoning the shirt when he spoke.

"For the morning, your violin lessons have been canceled for the day, due to Lady Governess getting ill. Due to weather conditions, the afternoon croquet game was canceled. So I moved up the date that you would review the new products that have been made by your designs. And this evening you are having dinner with your fiancée, Lady Elizabeth, as requested." Sebastian finished as he slid up Ciel's pants and buttoned them. He moved up to tie the silk ribbon into a bow as Ciel suppressed another yawn.

"That's fine; just make sure that Lizzie doesn't make my manor pink." He mumbled, moving his head so Sebastian could tie the black eye cover over his right eye. That done, Sebastian stood from his crouching position and walked to the door holding it open for Ciel. "And for breakfast?"

"We have sliced apples with brown sugar and cinnamon, and scones freshly baked from the bakery in town, and we have spiced sausages shipped in from Italy." He said as he escorted Ciel down the hallway filled with fancy painting and sculptures to the dining room down stairs.

"Fine." He replied shortly and bitterly. The young master was never a morning person, nor was he the rest of the day. On the young master's thumb was a blue ring, a hope diamond to be exact, which had been passed down for many generations, seeing the demise of all of its owners.

Occasionally the young boy will toy with the ring by habit. He often reaches to the area where the ring would be when it is not on. The boy, having seen much horrors, people would expect him to be terrified of things, but no the head of the Phantomhive family cannot be afraid of things, especially when they are the Queen's guard dog. Yes this young 12 year old child is the head of the Phantomhive family, an upper class family loyally under full control of the Queen.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian put his hand on the young master's shoulder getting his attention, from the daze he was in. Ciel never realized that they reached the dining room. It was luxuriously designed, with vivid colors and silk curtains. The chairs where lusciously plush and the table had the finest silver that glistened in the light and glass cups that were pristine clear. An exotic rug sat underneath the long oak table.

"Hm?" he looked at his butler, glaring at the smiling tall servant. This undyingly loyal servant who had saved his life on more than one occasion, who had stayed by his side through thick and thin, and who endured everything done by the master, no matter what.

"Nothing, my lord." He smirked and pulled the chair out for his master, allowing the boy to sit at the head of the table, filled with perfect food that steamed with heat and freshness. A new cup of tea was presented to the young master. Taking it leisurely he sipped at it reading the newspaper that sat beside a plate with plenty of everything on it. He glanced at the paper, skimming over the words, noticing nothing really bothersome was at bay.

A strike of lightening cracked, filling the sky and the manor with a vivid bright light for a few seconds. Thunder followed soon after, like a roll on large drums in the sky, or a long growl of displeasure. Unaffected by the sound or lightening, Ciel continued eating, slicing the sausages into bite size pieces after a close examination. Another lightening strike went off outside, lighting the darkened clouds for mere seconds before the darkness swallowed it.

"Mr. Sebastian!" The large doors to the dining room were opened quickly, as a maid entered. Large, round, cracked glasses that hid her eyes, red hair pushed back by a bonnet, and large clunky boots that stuck out from underneath her dress of white and black. She dashed in, tripping over her own feet, forcing Sebastian to catch her. Giving her the evil eye, he set her up right. She bowed apologetically as her face turned beet red.

Trailing behind her were two blondes, one a boy dressed in yellow plaid pants, and gardening gloves with a straw hat pulled back behind his shoulders. He had a white shirt that had some small tears and dirt covering it and his face. His blonde hair was held back with bobby pins. His eyes were big like saucer plates, obviously spooked by something. The other male was a chef but with goggles dangling around his neck, and a cigarette in his mouth. His hair was much shorter than that of the gardener's and much messier, obviously looking as though he got struck by the lightening going on outside.

"Honestly, Mey Rin. How many times must I tell you to not run in the manor?" Sebastian scolded the maid. She bowed again, as the blondes tried to explain.

"But Mr. Sebastian, this is urgent!" the gardener urged, he was obviously scared for some odd reason, though it didn't take much to scare the abnormally strong boy.

"Yeah, Sebastian. Lightening struck a tree, it did." The chef continued, the small gardener and the maid nodding in unison. Sebastian sighed in defeat and dismissed himself from his master's side to deal with the problem at hand. They trailed behind Sebastian, as he grumbled about the interruption.

"Finny, why didn't you just pick it up out of the way?" he scolded the abnormally strong gardener. Finnian's face flushed with embarrassment at the question, seeing as he was the only one strong enough to move it out of the way. Besides Sebastian, of course.

"Well you see, the tree is up against the house, it is. And well, I remembered last time that this happened I kind of damaged the house and I'm not sure how to get it out of the way without repeating history, Mr. Sebastian." He said with an embarrassed tone. Sebastian nodded in memory of the occurrence and sighed again.

"I guess there was no choice then... Let us hurry then, I have a schedule to keep." He said checking his pocket watch. They walked faster to the outer shell of the manor.

Said tree, was a large oak that had crashed into a second story window with lots of the outside damaged. The dying leaves crumbled as a strong breeze blew them into the house and on the ground. The tree roots were pulled out of the ground and dirt was tossed everywhere.

Sebastian looked displeased with the sight before him, the window obviously needing to be replaced and some of the brick would also need to be redone in the process. He pinched his temples as he looked at the horrid scene. The rain beat down on them and in the house. Sebastian looked at Finnian and then sighed.

"Finny, carefully lift the roots up but not out. Then pull it straight out of the area." Finnian looked at Sebastian with disbelief but did as he was told. Slowly pulling up the roots, he glanced from the roots to the window, each inch he lifted it up until it was on his shoulder. He glanced at Sebastian who nodded and he pulled it directly out and away from the manor.

Mey Rin and the chef sighed in relief as Sebastian walked away and returned into the manor. Finnian tossed it towards the other trees in the woods. Landing with a significant crash as it toppled over many other trees. The trio looked wide eyed in the direction of the incident and rushed off. Following the lead of Sebastian, they rushed to the door of the house. Finnian looked back at the damage as he was about to enter the house, a worried and saddened look crossed his feminine appearance. He turned but quickly looked back out into the rain to see a silhouette in the far distance near the damage.

He instantly ran towards the silhouette to rush to the person's aid if needed. It was as if he couldn't run fast enough, or like in a bad dream where no matter how much or how fast you run you don't seem to make much progress. It was almost as if he was getting farther away from the silhouette which had now fallen to the ground. He pushed his legs more, running faster as the rain pleated down on him blurring his vision.

He slowed as he reached the woods and saw nothing around the damage. He searched cupping his hands over his eyes to see a little better, but with no avail. "I could have sworn someone was out here!" he groaned in complaint to himself. As he turned to run back to the house, convinced that it was his imagination, a furry of white obscured his vision. A white that was shiny and slick with rain, but was as bright and soft as new fallen snow, it was long and graceful that seemed never ending.

Finnian batted away the white to see a tiny body lying splayed out. The body wore no coverage, revealing that it was a female. Her body shivered with the chill of the rain as it pleated down on her. Her breathing was shallow and labored coming out in short bursts, as her body shook. Finnian looked around distressed on whether he should run back, leaving her in the rain, and getting Mey Rin to bring her in or to bring her in himself, save of the flu. He looked from the door he would enter to the girl. The chef had taken a perch in the doorway and was continuously calling for him.

His decision made, throwing modesty out the door for now, he took off his shirt quickly and tried to look away as he slipped her into his clothing, which surprisingly fit her well. Though the soaked white shirt did little to help coverage wise, it was something warmer for her to wear. Finnian picked up her fragile body as carefully as he could and dashed back in the direction of the house.

The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, making him feel invincible. Finny ran faster, trying to get out of the rain. His heart pounding in his ears, not even the never ending sound of the rain could pierce through. The girl in his arms curled into him, the warmth was better than the rain. The muscles in his chest flexed at the touch of her fingers as the clinged to him. Long white hair falling down behind them as Finny ran. The chef looked flabbergasted at Finny as he ran into the shelter of the manor, his face heating up to an embarrassed blush. Both he and the girl soaked all the way to the bone. The pounding in his ears covered up the concerned questions of the chef.

"Mey Rin!" The chef yelled as he and Finny ran through the house tracking mud behind them. The clumsy maid appeared from the stair well.

"Yes, Bard?" she asked setting down the polish from her duty. She looked at Bard to Finny then she finally noticed the tiny figure clinging to the warmth of Finnian's bare chest. Her face becoming a dark tint of red as the realization hit her.

"We need dry towels and blankets, quick!" Bard yelled. Mey Rin clomped up the stairs quickly, darting to the spare room with clean clothes and towels. Bard Took off his chef coat, underneath it was a white shirt, and covered the girl in the cloth overtop of the shirt Finny had supplied.

Finny sat down on the ground away from the rug, the girl in his arms shivered on still. He breathed heavily, as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. His well toned muscles jumped at the startling action of the chef. Bard looked sympathetically at him as he spoke quietly.

"Sit tight with her, while I go find Sebastian, okay kid?" He asked. Finnian could only manage a small nod. With that Bard dashed off through the house calling for the servant.

"SEBASTIAN!" Bard yelled as he dashed through the large manor. The black haired servant emerged out of the study with a quizzical and slightly agitated look on his face. Bard panted as he slid to a halt.

"What is it this time, Bard?" Sebastian questioned. Bard took many breaths, opened his mouth to begin speaking but closed it as he tried to get air again. It took several minutes of this repeated process to finally get it out.

"You… You have to come quickly…" he breathed. "We… We have a problem." He forced out the last words from his still rapidly rising and falling chest. Sebastian nodded and followed the quickly moving chef to the waiting room of the manor. They reached the area as Mey Rin was wrapping the two up in a large towel.

Sebastian instantly was up by Finny and the girl in a heartbeat. "What happened?" he wondered. Finny tried to stand but the weight that shifted in his arms made him slide back down. Mey Rin began to mop up the mud that went down the halls, had already put towels to get the water that was heading towards the rugs, after rushed to put one for Finny to sit upon.

Finny explained everything that happened after Sebastian left them outside. The silhouette that he saw then his urgency as he ran to make sure the person was okay. The way he found the girl. He blushed heavily at this topic of discussion but no one questioned, and then he brought it all up to where they were now. Bard put a cigarette in his mouth to ponder the story just told. Sebastian turned and mumbled something to Mey Rin, who had a small nose bleed, she dismissed herself to go clean a spare bedroom.

Sebastian pinched his temples as he thought of how to approach the situation. As a butler of the Phantomhive family, they cannot just simply put an ill child out on the streets. No, but it certainly would put a minor problem for the evening plans. He took off his right glove and placed his hand on he girl's forehead.

"Bardroy, go get some cold towels," Sebastian told the cook in an icy tone, as he shifted to feel Finny's forehead. Bard nodded and darted away, and Sebastian directed his red eyes to Finny, who was looking worriedly at the girl sleeping in his arms. Her face was flushed and her breath was still coming out in short bursts. "Finnian…"

Sebastian said quietly to the small boy. He looked up with solemn eyes. "Go get some dry clothes on." Finny opened his mouth to say something to Sebastian but he rose to busy himself with business revolving around the young master. Finny watched as Sebastian left to deal with telling the young master about the girl. He sat there for what felt like hours and finally rose slowly careful as to not disturb the girl, and shuffled up to the spare bedroom.

The room was up 2 flights of stairs and down 3 hallways to the right at the very end. This job was not tiresome for the boy, due to his ridiculous strength, but he had to be very wary as to how he did things due to the small fragile doll in his arms. Mey Rin was waiting at the room for Finny, the door held wide open for him to carry the girl in and looked at the bed, with the covers drawn back and some candles lit. A night gown was neatly laid across the bed with a green silk ribbon running through the top of the gown, the sleeves extra long, the silk ribbon beautifully tied in a bow.

The forest green covers had a black under blanket, and a small pillow and green blanket were strayed across the lush tan couch that was by the bed. The light of the candles flickered across the colours. Finny set the girl down on the bed and Mey Rin entered after him to change the girl.

He turned away to let Mey Rin take Bard's jacket and Finnian's shirt off the girl to thoroughly dry her before putting the gown on her. He hugged the large towel around him tighter as he shivered. Mey Rin tapped his shoulder when she was done to hand him his dry sleepwear.

"Thank you, Mey Rin." He said taking the pajamas from her. She said her good bye and left the room. He kept the towel on him as he slipped off his pants and slipped into the warm, dry clothes.

The long grey sleep pants that dragged on the floor were comfortable and soft to the touch. He slid off the towel to get the white top half of it on. He was succumbed in warmth as he slipped on the fabric. He picked up the towel and set it with the pile of wet clothing that was in a basket by the door and finally turned to the girl, to get a better look at her. The curtains to the room were drawn closed, and so the candle light was all he could go by.

He saw that she had porcelain creamy skin that was lightly tanned, with small freckles that graced the top of her cheeks. A more distinct freckle was right under her left eye, which was slightly hidden by bangs that covered the left eye. The bangs were about down to her high cheek bones, which graced her features. She had plump limps, a slim top lip and a more plump bottom lip, making her face look child like. Her hair was long, at least down to her hips, and was white as the new fallen snow.

He let his hand run through her drying hair, it was soft and silky. Her hair was splayed across the bed the covers just below her. Finny pulled the covers up to her chin, covering her in the warmth of the blankets, her face was flushed, and he knew his was too. Bard would be in sooner or later to put on the cold towels. He sneezed to the side and he backed away to the couch which was set up for him to sleep on. The blanket that he saw was more than just one, it turned out there were 3 blankets stacked on top another to keep him warm. He blew out the candle and tucked himself into the covers as he shut his eyes and was engulfed in darkness.

**-^.^-**

**So this is the edited version, for those of you that are first time readers of this chapter. You like? I really like how this chapter(edit) had turned out! Though it took me like a million times of rewriting the same thing cause I forgot to save it and my computer had shit problems! :C **

***Note to other authors: Do save your work as you go, even though you plan to edit all day, computer shit problems can make you sad for all your hard work... **

**This is a story I'm going to stick with because I really liked where I got it going. :D ****But yes, I won't spoil the surprise but I thought that was a decent enough cliff hanger. Wouldn't you say?**

**Favorite, Alert, Review… three things that only takes 5 minutes. You already spent time reading this so why not just add 5 more to it.**

**Music Inspiration: None sadly, just me and my thoughts.**


	2. Missing Identity

**Warning: the following came out of my sick and twisted mind.**

**Rated M for: nudity, homosexual hinting, alcohol promotion,****profanity, sexual content, and anything else I forgot…**

**Do not read if: under the age of 18, extremely religious, weak stomached, faint-of-heart, or if you're just an ass that would vote against gay marriage…**

**(if****you qualify****under any of the things above, besides the first one, please leave this page immediately)**

**Ownership: none… I only own the plot and my OC (whose name has yet to be disclosed)**

**~Dobe**

**-^.^-**

_The darkness dissipated as light intruded into his sleeping eyes._ _He rose from his make shift bed, the room was lit by several candles well placed around the room. He rubbed his eyes surveying the room, which smelt of rain and grass. The light of the candles flickered off the 4 walls sending shadows of unusual shapes and sizes across the room. To his right on the banister of the bed there was a shape that was much similar to a monster out of those scary books, which belonged to Mey Rin, that he ever so curiously read one day. To his left on the dresser and the door there were two identical shapes that formed what looked like two hands of a person reaching out of the darkness to grab him._

_He got up rushing to the bed where he suspected the girl he rescued not long ago, would be. The figure that lay on the bed had the long white hair but the resemblance to the new fallen snow was gone, the hair looked lifeless and resembled much of the haunting fog that rolls in when the horrible creature very often mentioned in the stories by Edgar Allan Poe, appeared. A horrid sound of tree branches (?) scratching on the window suddenly filled the room followed by a large clap of thunder. _

_His heart was hammering; his body quaking with fear as his hand reached out to the girl. His hand shook, another burst of thunder filled his ears over the sound of his heartbeat. He stopped as a groan emitted from the body before him. His heart practically stopped, as the body moved, rolling to face him. Time slowed as the hair fell out of the way and as it turned and the fac-_

His eyes opened instantly as he shot up from the couch, head butting another blonde. The tall blonde that was once towering over him with a cold cloth, now was on the floor rubbing his rump. He unsuccessfully tried to land on the bed, and rubbed his head where a red mark now was visible in the candle light.

"God dammit!" the blonde shouted as he took the cold towel and placed it on his own his forehead. "Now, why'd ya go and do that, Finny?" he shouted at the wide eyed blonde. Finny looked around the room, ignoring the complaints of the chef, looking for any sign of the night terror being real.

Only 2 candles were lit in the room one by him on the nightstand and the other on the other side of the room on the nightstand by the bed. Average shadows gave a small dance on the walls, no hands reaching or monsters from books just small shadows on the curtains, the banister and everything else. The rain had ceased to pour outside and only distant thunder could be heard. No scratching could be heard on the window. The only thing that was the same was the girl. He rose to get a better look; he could hear the sound of his heart in his ears. He practically stopped breathing as he neared the sleeping figure.

The chef stood watching Finny step slowly toward the bed. " 'ey, Finnian, you okay?" There was no response as Finny stepped closer. His breathe finally let out when he saw that the hair was back to the appearance of snow. The smell in the room was gone, and the atmosphere felt lighter. He turned to the chef.

"H-Has she… been…?" he trailed off as he looked from the corner of his eyes to see if she moved. Bard looked quizzically at him then understood.

"The lass has been sleeping the whole time." He said as he sat large hand on his shoulder. Finnian looked up at him and sighed. "How about we give her some more time to sleep and get you some food?" Finnian smiled largely and nodded as he dashed down the hallway to the kitchen. Bard smiled and looked at the girl as he blew out the candles.

"Wake up soon, little lass." He whispered and dashed out the room after Finnian.

~~^.^~~

Since Mey Rin was in charge with cleaning up the mess that had been displayed upon the floor minutes ago, and Bard was to keep an eye on the new unexpected guest and Finnian, Sebastian has a lot more on his list of chores to do.

He had to fix the window and the bricks that were ruined by the tree. He had to prepare the dinner, and be sure that all the fine china and silver were all spotless for the arrival of the young master's betrothed. He had to set the table, cook an exquisite meal along with a dessert. Prepare for the possible chances that Lady Elizabeth, the young master's fiancée, might need a spare room to sleep in for the night, and an even longer list was to done before the young Lady was to arrive.

Sebastian glanced at his silver pocket watch, the glare of the lights hid the time and he angled it towards him to see that he had to accomplish this all in a matter of 4 hours. But on top of it all he had to inform the young master that there was an unexpected, let alone unknown, guest now sleeping in one of the many spare rooms of the large manor. He walked down the hallway, approaching the young master's office.

He knocked on the door announcing his entrance into the room, cracking it open to see a blue-ish-gray haired boy with a face that almost resembled a pout as he reviewed papers plastered all over his desk. An empty cup had been abandoned at the side of the desk, waiting to be refilled with the now cold tea. The young boy looked up at the sound of the door, the scowl on his face deepened at the sight of the butler.

"What was the problem this time?" He growled at the butler. Sebastian merely smiled and addressed his attention to the cold tea. The room had grown quiet with the tension in the air, the question hung freely for the butler to answer. The boy glared at him with his one blue eye, for the right eye was hidden with a black eye patch, he growled in impatience as the butler smirked and turned to get warm tea.

"It seems we have an unexpected guest occupying an empty room, Bocchan." He responded as the door closed behind him. The young master shot up out of his chair as he heard this, balling up some of the worthless papers that meant nothing to him and tossing it at the shut door. He fumed and walked about the room, pondering who this guest could possibly be. Maybe… Lau? Could be, he did often stop by to annoy the mess out of the young master. But if it was Lau, wouldn't Sebastian simply announce that it was Lau? And wouldn't the Chinese pervert have already entered the room and begun to bother him? It couldn't have been Lau then.

He racked his mind to think of people that it could have been. He paced through the room, to the thick green curtains that covered the large window. He peered out at the solemn sky and down to the yard, where not an animal was in sight of the manor. The young boy forced out a sigh and closed the curtains to resume the ferocious pacing. His browns forming a crease on his face from the deep thinking that he was undergoing, he pinched his temples and finally sat in his oversized plush chair behind the deep mahogany wood desk. He mindlessly toyed with his family ring that sat upon his thumb, twisting the hope diamond to and fro as he went even deeper in thought. Unable to wrap his mind around a set person he decided to find out for himself.

As if he had been in the hallway awaiting the moment that the young master was to decide to leave the room, Sebastian had entered the room with the fresh tea. The young master shot a dirty look towards the butler, who in return, just simply smiled. The young boy had it set in his mind, he was going to get the answer from Sebastian, even if it meant by force.

"So who might this 'unexpected guest' happen to be?" he question, beating around the bush. His eye shooting daggers in the direction of the devil butler, demanding an answer. His butler looked innocently, if it were possible, and just shrugged.

"I'm afraid that I getting a name from the young girl would be impossible at this very moment, Bocchan." He smirked, there it was. That evil smirk that reminded the young master of what the butler truly was…. A wolf in sheep's clothing, a lion among lambs, these both would be great ways to describe the butler. For truly he was a demon that desired just one thing; to devour Ciel's soul.

Ciel's face was confused and angry at the same time, unable to speak as he returned to thought to figure out who she was. Sebastian's grin grew as the young master's expression went blank as he thought. The boy's fingers toyed with the ring that sat delicately on his thumb.

"Explain." He demanded, narrowing his eyes at the butler. Sebastian obliged, explaining the difficulty of the situation that was at hand. The correspondence of the interruption during breakfast that had lead up to the interruption that happened while serving the first pot of once warm tea. Ciel listened impatiently, holding a frown on his young face. Sebastian watched as Ciel's face twisted when Sebastian explained the state of the girl and the gardener.

After the long tale was told, Ciel sighed, realizing that there was a small problem. He rose from his chair and glanced at the butler. Sebastian smiled and nodded, going to the door holding it open for the young master. Ciel rounded the large desk and went out the door. Sebastian led the boy down several large hallways, decorated beautifully with exquisite art work and busts by many famous people, to the occupied room that held the guest.

Sebastian cracked the door open a smidge and peered in, Ciel waited behind him, but as impatience got the better of him, he pushed past the butler forcing the door to open wider. He barged into the room with his line of questions that demanded an answer. "What is the meaning of you-"Ciel stopped short, the boy's eyes widened to see the room was pitch black, the curtains draw shut, and the candles wicks had been blown out. The light of the hallway streamed in from the new entrance into the room. The air in the room was heavy with suspense as the young boy strained his eyes to see where the person was. Sebastian chuckled behind him.

"Patience is a virtue, Bocchan." He smiled and lit one of the closer candles, the wick caught the flame quickly, and the light ate up the darkness filling it with a warm glow. The room now revealed a small figure under the covers on the bed on the other side of the room. The slow rising and falling of the chest told them that the girl was deep in sleep. The silence in the room was deafening to Ciel as his eyes narrowed at the tiny figure that slept on. He glanced at his butler. "Yes, she has indeed been asleep this whole time, Bocchan."

Ciel pinched the center of his temple again and sighed in frustration. There was no way she was someone he knew, but…. There was one person that would know her, though he detested the thought of paying _**him**_ a visit today. He pursed his lips together forming a line, as he thought again, twisting the ring. "Fine," he sighed finally after minutes of thought, "though I detest the thought, we will pay _**him **_a visit tomorrow." He exclaimed as he pushed past Sebastian. "But until then, continue with tonight's preparations." He went down the hall back to his office to return to the boring job of reading over and signing paperwork.

Sebastian bowed to the reciting form, an evil smirk gracing his lips. "Yes, my lord." He said and blew out the candle in the room to succumb it in the darkness once again. The door shut quietly behind him as he left the room. He pushed a lock of his black hair that had fallen in his face. With that set aside he glanced at his watch. 2 hours till the young Lady Elizabeth was to arrive and he still had much to do…

~~^.^~~

2 hours seemed so short, and the clock in the main entrance to the manor struck and the loud chimes of the grandfather clock filled the quiet house. Like a signal for everyone, the manor was suddenly awake, as Mey Rin and Tanaka stood at the front door, Bard was in the kitchen putting the food that Sebastian cooked on the cart to be taken to the dining table, and Sebastian himself was alerting the young master as to the soon arrival of the guest. Sebastian had reached the base of the stair case to see to the arrival when the large entrance doors opened to reveal a tiny girl with her hair pulled up into pigtails with large curls.

She wore all pink, a long dress that reached to the floor, and some high heels that clicked on the marble floor. The dress had tendrils of ruffles and bows, the short sleeves on it had lace. Her green eyes sparkled at the sight of the butlers and maid. "You all are SOO cute!" she squealed as she attacked them with an assault of pink.

"Elizabeth, would you please stop that?" Ciel exclaimed from the top of the stair case. Elizabeth looked up from the pink bonnet that she had placed onto Sebastian's head to her fiancée. Her face lit up even more and she rushed to him, as he reached the final step.

"Ciel!" she sang happily as dashed towards him. She hugged him close to her, twirling them both into a circle. Ciel gasped as she hugged him tighter.

"Elizabeth… too tight!" he gasped trying to get the precious air that evaded his lungs. She pouted as she let him go, her perky bottom lip stuck out as her eyes resembled that of a dog that wanted something. He sucked in deep breaths as his chest became unrestricked.

"Ciel I told you, call me Lizzie!" she mumbled as she looked him. Her eyes cast downward to the ground as she pouted. Sebastian stood to the side of the couple and bowed.

"Lady Elizabeth, we are honored to have you here again for another visit." He forced a smile to the girl, she cooed at Sebastian as the bonnet jingled with the bells that were sown to the pink monstrosity.

"Why thank you, Sebastian! I wore my special dress just for today!" she cooed mid-daydream as she twirled in a circle. She looked at Ciel, her lovely fiancée that could be so cute, only during certain moments in time and that rare smile that was oh so soft was given to her at this very moment. Her face flushed to see that he even wore a gift from her.

He wore the outfit she had given him long ago. The blue ribbon that had a single black line down the middle hugged the collar of his matching blue shirt tied into a beautiful bow. The twin to the bow was tied to the hat that graced his head. The pants were black capris with long socks that hid under his blue and black shoes. He held out a hand to her, offering to escort her to the dining room. She cheerfully grabbed his hand and they followed after the butler.

The short walk was filled with Lizzie rambling on about the different parties that she had gone to, and the lovely dresses that she saw while in town the previous day. She described several dresses with a variety of colours and designs, some with lace, some with beads, and one that had a lovely blue necklace that matched the silky gown. She explained that she would buy it the next day and wear it on her next visit to the manor.

Ciel only nodded to the young girl's excitement about her next visit; already planning on having a party like the ball they had some months ago. She finally silenced as she thought on what she was going to dress the chef, and the butlers as again.

"Ciel what colour should I get for your outfit to the party this time? Maybe purple, or should I go with blue again? Oh I just loved the blue on you! But if I go with purple I could always get that cute ring I saw in the store that would go great with the purple outfit I saw for you! But you always have looked great in blue, maybe a lighter shade? No the same shade would be perfect! But maybe a different style! Something from France, maybe? Or should I get it from London? Oh I can't decide!" she rambled on, not even giving enough time to answer the rally of questions. Ciel's eyebrow twitched as he fought off the urge to yell at the excited girl.

"Lizzie, maybe we should just worry about now… Okay?" he asked looking at her with soft eyes. Lizzie's heart almost exploded with happiness, when Ciel said that. Her face turned bright pink as he squeezed her hand when Sebastian opened the door to display the dining room. The extravagant food splayed out on the table, the silverware glistened from the lights, the clear glass cups sparkled, and the steam rose from the food.

Lizzie's eyes scanned the large room as she smelt the food that was perfectly placed on the table. And her stomach growled at the sight. Ciel led her to her seat and pulled out the chair for her. Lizzie cooed in happiness, as Ciel crossed the room to his seat. Sebastian pulled out the chair and then poured the drinks for the two. Bowing and excusing himself leaving the two for their small talk, he left the room. The doors closed he sighed in relief.

"Mey Rin, Bard, Finnian." He called for the trio. They all rushed into the room, Bard skidding to a halt almost running into Sebastian. But Mey Rin and Finnian didn't stop in time and the troupe slammed into Sebastian. Tanaka sat on the ground sipping tea out of the old fashion tea cup, after taking a sip he looked up and smiled, his mustache moving to his laughter. Sebastian pinched his temple as he looked at the group and frowned.

"Y-yes, Mr. Sebastian?" the three said in unison as they looked up at the fierce butler. They prepared for a scolding as to why they were running in the mansion or as to why they were not ready to be given orders sooner.

The trio adjusted themselves and looked at Sebastian. He looked at them with eyes that they could not read. The red just seeming to glaze over, deep in thought of what to say to the three. They all took in a deep breath when he was about to speak when there came a sound from the entrance area of the manor. They all looked surprised as they looked at each other then rushed to the source of the sound. The scene was not what they had expected.

At the top of the stairs was a small figure collapsed, white hair covering the face. The body heaved to try and rise back up but there was no avail. The figure tried to get their legs under them to try and stand but no sooner they had done so, their legs slipped back down, the strength gone from their body. Sebastian was at the top of the stairs in no time, the weakened body, didn't move from its place, the chest rising and falling. Long white hair had splayed across the floor and the small figure. The white night gown clung to the body, as Sebastian hoisted the body up bridal style. The hair fell out of the figure's face to reveal the small girl, her eyes half open revealing forest green eyes, her breathing labored.

"I… I must see him… I must…." She mumbled as she tried to shift around. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy as she spoke. Sebastian felt her head and looked at Mey Rin, who was still at the bottom of the stairs watching with fear.

"Mey Rin, retrieve more cold towels and bring them to our guest's room. She needs them right away." The maid nodded and clomped off in her boots. Finnian and Bard looked at Sebastian as he walked back in the direction the girl's room was. They looked at each other and followed after the direction of Mey Rin.

Sebastian looked at the young girl and watched her, her eyelids shut fully and the labored breathing became shallow and her tensed body relaxed. Her weakened body released from the turmoil of exhaustion and lack of energy. He entered the room and placed her on the bed, and lighting the candles that he removed from the floor, he examined the room. The blankets were pulled to the floor, half on the bed the other half not, the couch had been shifted, and the items on the nightstand besides the bed had obviously been pushed off.

Mey Rin knocked on the door and strode in with more wet towels. "Mey Rin," Sebastian said as he turned to leave, "stay with the girl until I return with the young master." Mey Rin nodded as Sebastian left the room and briskly walked to the dining room acting as though nothing had happened.

~~^.^~~

Though the night, so to speak, was young Ciel insisted on Elizabeth going home for the night. The food was filling and Sebastian had just served them chocolate cake for dessert. Elizabeth was pouting though she munched on the cake.

"But… CIEL….." Elizabeth whined adding a higher pitch when she said his name, making Ciel's eyebrow twitch. "I wanna dance the night away with you! The night is still young, it is!" she complained, but her fiancée was indifferent on this plan.

"Lizzie I still have tons of work to see to in the morning and I have to finish filling out the paper work for tonight." Ciel claimed, laying out the excuses as he poked a fork at his piece of cake. But Elizabeth pouted even more, finishing her slice of cake and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"C…IEL…." she dragged out his name in a whine; she wasn't going to let him get away with this. He stopped prodding at his cake and sighed, looking at the over cheerful girl. He looked at her again, and thought on how to get her out without her being suspicious.

"Lizzie, you said yourself that you were going to go to town tomorrow to get that dress you saw earlier the other day, yes?" Elizabeth's face lit up and nodded as she looked at her fiancée. "Well you wouldn't want to be tired when getting it, and we can have a party like last time, under certain circumstances of course, and dance the night away." Elizabeth blushed and squealed as she heard this. Ciel rose from his seat, ignoring the untouched cake and strode to Elizabeth holding out a hand.

"Then please get well rest and go home, okay Lizzie?" he asked as she took his hand and stood. She only nodded as he whisked her away to the door. She felt like she was in a dream that was somehow coming true.

Sebastian had her carriage already waiting for her with the door held open to her. She left in a daydream already planning for the night that was several nights away. She waved good bye to everyone that stood out by the door, and as the carriage finally left the grounds, Ciel let out a sigh of relief.

He looked at the butler, eyeing the male with hidden questions the demanded answers. Sebastian nodded understanding why the glare. Ciel looked at him as he sighed and finally spoke. "Our guest had woken up during your dinner." He started, Ciel's eye widened at what was said and he looked around.

"Well then, where is she?" his eye narrowed as he glanced around the room. Sebastian held up a hand stopping the young master's assumption. Ciel looked quizzically at him as Sebastian pulled him out of the front entrance of the manor and pulled him to the stairs, leading him to the guest's room.

"Something must have woken her, but she had gotten out of her room and was at the stairs when we found her." He explained as they walked. Ciel wondered where this was going. "We hadn't known she was even awake if it weren't for her… well… you will see in a second."

Sebastian turned as they arrived to the destined room and cracked the door open. Mey Rin was applying another cold towel to the sleeping figures forehead. "She had gotten to the stairs when her strength gave out. It seems she had used all her energy and passed out soon after we found her." Sebastian concluded as he followed after Ciel who entered the room.

"H-her fever has seemed to lessen but not enough for her to wake back up…" Mey Rin said with sad eyes as she looked at the girl. Ciel looked on, and then sighed.

"Sebastian, gather information to see if there are any missing persons reports around this area." Ciel stated as he turned to leave.

"One more thing, Bocchan. She muttered something when we found her before she passed out. It is extremely concerning." Sebastian said as he thought back to the incident. Ciel turned to Sebastian, glaring.

"And what would that be?" he said with venom in his words. Sebastian smiled at Ciel, dissipating the threatening atmosphere caused by the young master.

"'I must see him.' That is what she said, Bocchan." He said smiling. "If she was referring to you or another it is beyond our knowledge at this very moment." He said turning to the sleeping figure. The rise and fall of her chest was barely visible.

"Fine, but go and do as you are told Sebastian…" Ciel glared and left the room to go to his room. Sebastian smirked and turned to the direction that Ciel had disappeared in. He bowed deeply and looked off in the direction.

"Yes…. My lord." He smirked and then looked at Mey Rin, whose face was deep red and her eyes hidden from the glare of the lights off her glasses. "As you were, Mey Rin." He stated as he left the room to tend to his new duty.

**-^.^-**

**Chapter zwei finally finished! –frantically waves arms in air- I'm so happy how this turned out! It took me so long to get out of my writer's block to get this thing done, I'm hoping to finally get to the good part of this story, where all the awesomeness is. **

**I know I promised a lot of you that had P.M. me and commented about what was going on and with your lovely thoughts on the story, that this chapter would include the other main character. Sorry but I lied (I lied to myself to if it makes you feel better) I really didn't think that this story was going to turn out like this. **

**I originally had something completely different typed up for this chapter. But half way through typing I realized that I had to include Elizabeth in this chapter cause of things mentioned in Chapter ein. (If you don't believe me please direct your attention to the first chapter and read the schedule mentioned by Sebastian :3)**

**More goodies to come soon? I won't spoil the surprise for you, again a descent cliff hanger, is it not? If it wasn't good to you at least remember this…. It was a better cliff hanger than the part one of the final Twilight movie XP**

**Favorite, Alert, Review… three things that only takes 5 minutes. You already spent time reading this so why not just add 5 more to it.**

**Music Inspiration: None sadly, just me and my thoughts.**


End file.
